Contemplations- Prequel
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: The story before Ianto goes to the pub, before he gets drunk and how he and Jack fell out. Enjoy


"You all think it's cold and lonely out there but It's not, because I have him..."

Gwen kept talking but Ianto wasn't listening.

"None of you have partners outside of this..."

Ianto was focused on Jack's face. How the older man's face turned into red hot anger. How Ianto soon realised Jack wasn't angry about what she was saying about Rhys, but angry because it wasn't about him.

The scene before Ianto ended and Jack stormed back into his office. For a moment the welsh man stood dazed, before putting down his glass and moving away to get his coat.

Tosh had tear tracks down her face and even Owen looked a little misty. They had all lost people and they all knew what it was like. For someone to snoop in and say such things to them, was enough for the room to turn icy.

Ianto offered to let Tosh stay at his, to which she agreed but only after completing her task in hand. The invitation was extended to Owen but he said no, he was going to mullered and find someone to sleep with.

"Fine, but promise to call me if things get out of hand."

The doctor agreed. Ianto picked up his coat and made for the coffee machine, just one quick cup of the good stuff before he headed home to make dinner for Tosh and set up the couch for her.

He stirred silently, making the coffee and contemplating Jack's rather emotional response to Gwen's words. Ianto was angry at the immortal, there was no denying it.

Suddenly he felt hot breathe on his neck and hands around his waist. Hands that fast began to work on his belt. Ianto wriggled away and looked angry.

"Ianto? What's wrong?"

"Not now Jack, just... not now,"

"What? Do you not want me?"

"No... not particularly, I want to go home That's what I want, and I certainly don't want to be near you after what just happened,"

"What did just happen?"

Ianto scoffed and made to walk out of the door, Jack blocked his way.

"Jack move out of the way."

"Tell me why you are mad at me,"

"How do you not know, Mr Sulking over here, watching girls on the CCTV and crying because she has _normal _in her life, you don't understand Jack, so why don't you go watch her some more and maybe manage to entertain yourself because I sure as hell refuse to be with you tonight,"

Ianto pushed past with a travel mug in his hand. Tosh and Owen had heard the debarcle and were watching form their stations.

"So this is about Gwen?"

Jack called after him, following the younger into the main area of the hub.

"Of course you Idiot, do you think we are all set on edge because of the mission? No, it was a normal day at the office and if I am honest it went pretty well, by our standards at least, then she barges in and mucks it all up, so yes this is about her,"

"But not for those reasons, you are jealous!"

The tension got thicker and Tosh and Owen inhaled deeply waiting for Ianto's reply.

Ianto stared into Jack's eyes, somehow still refusing to meet them. The younger was silent for a long time and Jack saw the starts of tears forming.

"Jealous? You think I am jealous of you and that... tart..."

"Yah, I think you do, you never stop complaining about her, or how she flirts,"

"Maybe because she is engaged and somehow still able of flirt and cheat with other people."

"No, you want me all for yourself and it annoys you how easily she can get to me,"

Jack was stepping closer, now mere CM away from Ianto's face.

"You think that? Well here is what I have to say on the matter,"

Jack raised an eyebrow,

"As far as I am concerned, you deserve each other,"

Jack stepped back, aware of what that meant coming from Ianto's lips. Ianto was calling him a cheat, a flirt, a rude, in-sensitive, heartless bitch...

Ianto blinked away a tear then turned to move away from Jack. He walked straight from the stop he was on, out the door and to the nearest pub.

Jack let his eyes fill with water and was surprised to hear Owen whispering to Tosh.

"Stay at mine tonight, I will order dinner, something tells me Ianto will not be home for awhile..."

Jack ignored them as they left, he sat on the sofa contemplating what to do, before finally getting up to find Ianto, and hopefully sort this mess out.

Xoxoxox a prequel to Contemplations, leave a review.


End file.
